Is Wind Stronger Than Water?
by Shiori Yomu
Summary: Ventus says that wind is stronger than water. But is it really? Aqua tries to prove him otherwise... Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello everybody, this is a KH oneshot mainly featuring Ventus and Aqua from KH:Birth by Sleep! I hope you like it and constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thank you very much!**

**Main characters: Ventus and Aqua**

**Warning: This may or may not be scientifically correct. **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix/Disney.**

* * *

_"Is Wind Stronger Than Water?"  
_

_~*"You should have studied about water more, Ventus..."*~  
_

You know that feeling when you're completely bored and your mind just starts wandering into insignificant little things and wonder about the little things you've never bothered wondering about before?

That's what Ventus is feeling right now.

Sprawled on the green clearing just outside the castle, gazing up at the sun-rising sky, thinking if it was possible to conjure three magic spells at the same time. Ventus was never one for sleeping early, but today, he never slept. There was so much to go around, why waste it on boring, boring sleep? It's just about closing your eyelids after all.

However, another apprentice of Master Eraqus, one we distinguish from her blue hair, personality calm as the water, and astounding magic spells, spotted him outside and decided to sneak up on him.

"Boo!"

"Aah!", Ventus yelled, sitting up to pout at his friend. Aqua covered her mouth, stifling her giggles.

"Don't just scare me like that out of the blue, Aqua..." Ventus stood up and brushed off imaginary dust from his shirt and trousers.

Aqua laughed. "Sorry, Ven...What were you doing up here so early in the morning, anyway? Or...did you..."

Ventus smiled, knowing what she'll ask next. "Nope, I didn't sleep."

"Ven, you should really get some sleep. Or else...", Aqua raised her hand and placed it just above Ventus's head, "you won't get taller."

"A-Aqua, I'm not a child anymore-!", Ventus said. He removed Aqua's hand from his head and said, "I can take care of myself-!"

Aqua hid a smile. "Really? Then who was it that tripped on the castle floors?"

Ventus turned around and crossed his arms. "N-Not me, that was Terra."

Aqua could no longer hide her smile. "Then...Who was it that cast Aeroga while training and got absorbed by it?"

Ventus didn't say a word. "..."

Aqua giggled. "Thought so."

Ventus turned around and blurted, "W-Well, at least wind is stronger than water!"

Aqua's eyes widened slightly at his outburst. Ventus just realised what he said and kept his mouth shut.

Aqua smiled.

Ventus gulped.

Without warning, Aqua cartwheeled backwards and summoned Rainfall. "Very well then, Ven. I'll prove you otherwise!"

Ventus leaped backwards and summoned Wayward Wind. "Yeah? Well, beating you will be a breeze!"

'_Sort of..._', Ventus thought.

He didn't expect they would spar early in the morning...but a battle is a battle. This is also a great time to show Aqua how much he's grown.

Aqua grew cautious. 'If there's something I should be careful of Ven, it's his speed. He could strike at any-'

Before Aqua could finish her internal monologue, Ventus disappeared and suddenly fired his Shotlock, Multivortex. Aqua, with her lithe form, nimbly dodged out of the way.

"Close call. You just got lucky.", Ventus said.

Aqua replied, "If you anticipated my movements, you would've hit me."

"Is this a spar...or a strategical lecture?", Ventus took his stance.

"Kinda both.", Aqua put on her battle stance.

Aqua charged and Ventus kept on jumping to avoid her slashes. "Well for one, water carries more kinetic energy than wind."

Ventus continued dodging, "O-Oh yeah?! Well, without wind, water would stay motionless!" Ventus then charged at Aqua, but she blocked his attack.

They pushed their keyblades with their strength then Aqua exerted more strength and was able to push Ventus back stumbling.

Aqua took the opportunity to fire Prism Rain at him. Her attack caused a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ventus was nowhere to be seen. He used Vanish and was just behind Aqua. He attacked, however, Aqua saw it coming and used Confuse Barrier.

"That might be the case, but water pressure is generally stronger than air pressure.", Aqua stated.

Ventus spun around, confused. "R-R-R-R-Really, A-A-Aqua? Aw...you w-win...Oof-!"

Ventus plopped on the ground, still dizzy. "Ugh..."

Aqua chuckled. "You still have a lot to learn." She sat beside Ventus, leaned in and...

Kissed Ventus's forehead.

Aqua smiled and left. Before entering the castle, she cast one last look at the sky and held her blue Wayfinder in her hand.

_"You should have studied about water more, Ventus...The wind also has potential to be stronger than water. Maybe...you'll surpass me one day too. And maybe you won't be such a little kid anymore. When that time comes, let's spar again."_

* * *

**A/N: So, how did it go? If you spotted a grammatical error or a spelling error or any kind of error at all, please don't hesitate to notify me about it! :D  
Also, which _is_ stronger? I referred to the internet for some answers, but they have different answers and reasons so I just settled for "both".**

**Oh, and before you ask me why I wrote Aqua's keyblade as "Rainfall" is because in the Japanese version, it's "Rainfall". And...well, "Rainfell" isn't really a word, so I changed the spelling.**

**Thank you very much for reading! :)**


End file.
